Top Ten WORST Games of 2016
Jared shows off the worst 10 games of 2016. Synopsis 2016 sucked! 10. The Division - Another Ubisoft game came out where the preview was better then the actual product. It wasn't an absolute piece of garbage, but is lackluster, and average, making it completely forgettable. The game plays the same the whole way through. The dark zone seemed like a good idea of PvP gameplay, but there is no reason to attack others. Attacking others marks you as rogue, making you visible to everyone and having them attack you. It is better to work together. Launch day was horrible. Only one person could interact with a terminal when a hundred people were literally waiting in lines to play. 9. Starfox Zero - Jared tries to justify not putting this game on this list. It does deserve to be on this list. Jared played the game again, and it only reaffirmed the problems. The controls and forced gamepad perspective is one of the dumbest innovations. It is possible to get used to the controls, but that doesn't make it good. Why is it called Starfox Zero, when the plot is a remake of Star Fox 64? At least Star Fox Assault tried. 8. Homefront The Revolution - Homefront The Revolution was made for one reason - to laugh at it. It had a horrible development history. This ended up being funny. Jared finds the funniest glitches possible. It still cost $40! 7. Bombshell - This game looks like it should have been released in 2009. The only good thing about the game is the protagonist. Everything else is generic. The initial trailer only showed off the character! All the levels are boring. Execution kills stop everything to kill one enemy. 6. Mirror's Edge Catalyst - This wasn't great - neither was the original. Everybody forgot that Catalyst came out this year, including EA who didn't try to market it. It was released just before E3. The release was botched. Maybe it was sabotaged instead. 5. Umbrella Corps - There was a Resident Evil game released this year! It had nothing to do with RE. It was a stupid idea and no one was playing it. It was as if they didn't even test it. The character can crawl much faster then Solid Snake! 4. TMNT Mutants in Manhattan - This is what a scatterbrain brawler looks like. Jared is surprised that Platinum made this. This game has no local co-op whatsoever. This game got a full release! The AI can carry stuff around - even through fire that kills you! 3. Ghostbusters - This was a bland mess where the characters seemed to just be put into the game. The frame rate runs at 10 frames a second, and who even are the characters? The menus are worse then Flash games. There is no joy in shooting ghosts. They stole most of the enemies from Galaga. Each stage goes on much longer then it should, and it was still full price! 2. No Man's Sky - It sucks. Everyone was blown away from the initial trailer, but got more skeptical as time went on. This game gives the player nothing to do. Getting to the center of the universe takes the player somewhere else to mine some shit. Everything was promised to be in the game, and it had none of that. By the time the game actually had feature put into it, everyone had moved onto better games. 1. Mighty No. 9 - This game is shit! It sucks! Jared was one of the many Kickstarter backers, and went into it optimistically. It is as bad as everyone said. What happened to this game? Jared played this on his gameplay channel, and his spirit was broken. There are technically worse games on this list, but the years of hype and arrogance of its developers. Every game sucks! Except the good ones! Category:Top Tens Category:Videos